The Briar Rose
by SophiaCole
Summary: In the dead of night she came, and left me with shame. For not realising what she meant to me, I was condemned with eerie. Not that I was too proud, but I was confused. How her complexion blinded me, causing a lie I would like it to be.


"Upon the midnight she will come

The Briar Rose of England

Serve her the finest of wine and rum

For the sword is in her hand"

Ciel folded the letter and put it back to its Royal-sealed envelope. The Queen has never sent him an unclear message, always a straight order, moreover this message was not a letter, it was a telegraph. Moreover, it was sent at 10.00 p.m, which was a very abnormal time for the Queen to give Ciel an order. Her Majesty has never been such a rush like this. It seemed like a minor change, however Ciel was still nervous about it, because every minor change in Her Majesty's order attitude could mean a thousand differences. A sweat break through his forehead, Sebastian who noticed this, asked him "Is there something wrong Young Master?"

"It's a riddle, not a straight order. Come and check it yourself", Ciel handed over the letter to Sebastian, "Prepare everything necessary, Sebastian"

Sebastian bowed and excused himself. Only 2 hours were given to him to prepare for the arrival of an honorary guest, which often very demanding. The Queen turned out was just an old brat like his young master afterall. He sighed, not only it was a very short amount of time, but he also could not ask for help from the servants since they will just blow everything up. It would have been easier if he could use his demon power, but Ciel didnn't allow him to do so.

"Sebastian, I want a chocolate sacher", Ciel's voice echoed from the upstairs.

_That little brat, _Sebastian thought, "Of course, Young Master", but he said that instead and smiled. He sighed, maybe he shouldn't have answered Ciel's call and offered a contract, now he ended up serving the world's most disagreeable child in the world. Then he reminded himself how Ciel's soul would taste and grinned, it would totally worth it. _I'll serve you your Sacher, and you'll serve me your soul, little brat._

As usual, Sebastian's sweet is the best, yet he managed to get the preparation done. This iritated Ciel even more, he always wanted to see Sebastian fail. Well, it was quiet impossible afterall, to see a demon fail-

"Sebastian!" suddenly Finnian scream echoed.

At that moment, they both realised, it was the moment they have long awaited for. Sebastian has failed. For the first time ever. Ciel Grinned. Sebastian realised, he had done every preparation, except one thing; he hasn't informed the servants about this guest. His face turned pale, Finnian could have killed the girl, this could make Ciel to break the contract. He dashed to the garden where the Finnian voice came from.

He was prepared to see Finnian beating up the guest, but he was not prepared to see this.

There she was, the briar rose of England. She was holding a sword pointed to the Phantomhive's servants, all four of them . Finnian was sobbing, Mey-Rin's rifles was cut to chunks, Tanaka was so pale, and Bradley was trembling due to shock. This is a very rare view to see. The girl was written off, her other hand was trembling while pressing her wounds to prevent her intestines pouring out. Her white dress was soaked in her blood. And in this state, she still managed to beat the four of them.

"And you are?", she asked Sebastian

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Phantomhive Manor.", Sebastian bowed, "I apologize for this misunderstanding, for the servants are haven't been noticed about your sudden arrival."

"Well though this misunderstanding almost get me killed, but I caused this too by such a short notice. Fair enough then, please take me to the Earl of Phantomhive"

Sebastian offered his arm and walked her to the manor. Inside, Ciel was already waiting for his guest. Sebastian was ready to announce her arrival, then he remembered, he forgot to ask her name, and the Queen didn't tell her name in the letter. Sebastian cleared his throat, "Earl Ciel Phantomhive, The Briar Rose of England"

The girl laughed, "I am Anne and the Hanoverians, Duchess of Cambridge. Briar Rose was a nick name from the Queen.", then she did a curtsy with her left hand still on her stomach.

Ciel bowed, "It's an honour to meet you, Lady Anne. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive.", Ciel then spotted the wound on Anne's stomach, "Perhaps you'd need a doctor, your Grace"

"Thank you for your kindness, Earl Ciel. But I just need some rest. And it's already midnight, a young earl like you should go to rest too.", she smiled. Sebastian who stood next to her, couldn't help to smile too.

"Well then, Mr. Michaelis, would you mind to show me my room?", she glanced to Ciel, "Good night, young Earl."

Disclaimer : I do not own kuroshitsuji and any of its characters.


End file.
